


Новое начало

by Vodkyrie



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка по мотивам вышедшего тизера сериала.
Kudos: 5





	Новое начало

Будет неверным сказать, что именно трепка от Халка “вправила мозги” младшему сыну Одина. Трикстер давно осознал  _ чем _ все закончится, если он принесет Таносу тессеракт, поэтому также будет неверным сказать, что Локи позорно проиграл Мстителям. Сам трикстер назвал бы это тактическим отступлением, хоть и понимал, что однажды безумный Титан отомстит ему за это. Впрочем, Локи не питал особых иллюзий на счет благосклонности Таноса и его “детей” — они бы убили его как в случае провала, так и в случае победы. Поэтому Локи рассудил, что вернуться в Асгард вместе с Тором и предстать перед “справедливым” судом Одина сейчас будет меньшим из зол. 

Поначалу все шло так, как и было задумано трикстером: легкий флирт со Старком, читтаури над городом, трепка от зеленого монстра, даже небольшое перевоплощение в Капитана Америку. Чего в плане младшего принца не было так это внезапно сошедшего с ума Халка, переполоха среди охраны и тессеракта упавшего к ногам Локи. 

Видимо, судьба решила преподнести трикстеру подарок и Локи не мог отвергнуть его... 

...События дальнейших нескольких месяцев оставили в памяти бога обмана карусель событий, связанных друг с другом крайне странным образом: случайное попадание в альтернативную вселенную, какая-то пустыня, кочевники, суд Всематери единой в трех ипостасях, наконец, необходимость работать на сверхсекретную организацию. 

Если бы кто-нибудь рискнул задать Локи вопрос о том, какое из этих событий он хотел бы забыть и никогда больше не вспоминать, трикстер без раздумий назвал бы тот самый “разговор о будущем”. 

Теперь Локи начал понимать слова своей матери о том, как ему повезло родиться без дара предвидения. Мысли о смерти Фригги, Рагнареке и исходе финальной битвы с Таносом не давали трикстеру покоя. Худшим, с точки зрения самого Лафейсона, было оглушающее чувство безысходности и вины, которое не принадлежало самому асгардцу. 

Впервые он почувствовал его, когда наблюдал за тем, как новоявленный мидгардский колдун отправил их с Тором к отцу в Норвегию. Тогда оно было совсем легким и Локи быстро отмахнулся от него. Однако, это чувство усилилось, когда трикстер увидел, как Стивен Стрэндж сражался с Таносом за камень времени, как наблюдал смерть Старка, и, наконец, как сбежал с похорон.

Не то чтобы Локи не обладал даже зачатками эмпатией, наоборот он умел сострадать и сопереживать, просто в его жизни не было ни одного смертного, которому ему бы  _ хотелось  _ сопереживать, до сегодняшнего дня. Сам того не зная, Стивен Стрэндж сумел задеть Бога обмана за живое, и Локи не знал, что с этим делать. 

Он закрывал глаза и видел его. Видел слезы в его глазах, кожей ощущал  _ его  _ чувство вины за то, что дал Старку жалких пять лет счастливой жизни, за то что не мог сказать, за то, что не нашел другого выхода. Это сводило трикстера с ума.  В попытках забыться трикстер начал пить. Казалось, он поставил себе цель напиться в каждом баре Земли, и, надо признать, весьма успешно шел к ее достижению.

Сегодня Локи решил напиться в одном из тех нью-йоркских баров, где всегда так шумно, что и с полуметра можно не услышать собеседника. Он цедил уже седьмой бокал виски, когда какой-то мужчина сел на соседний стул и громко произнес, обращаясь к бармену:

— Бутылку лучшей водки самому талантливому из докторов!

Я не удержался от горькой усмешки и спросил мужчину:

— Водка – напиток боли, так какую же боль хочет облегчить «самый талантливый из докторов»?

— О, сущие пустяки. Всего лишь разрыв с женщиной, которой надеялся сделать предложение.

— Надежда — это самое страшное оружие во вселенной, потому что только она может подарить вечную боль, — трикстер повернулся к мужчине. — Стрэндж?!

— Мы знакомы? — Мужчина нахмурился. — Я не помню…

— Разве что в другой вселенной, — Бог обмана грустно улыбнулся и залпом допил свой виски под внимательным, даже оценивающим, взглядом, Стрэнджа. 

— Так может познакомимся в этой? 

— Если ты этого хочешь, — лениво протянул Лафейсон. — Меня зовут Локи, Локи Лафейсон, а как зовут тебя?

— Локи? — Недоверчиво переспросил Стивен. — Забавное имя.

— О да, моим родителям были не чужды странный юмор и любовь к Старшей Эдде. Однако, ты не ответил на вопрос…

— Стивен Стрэндж, - мужчина на секунду задумался и добавил, - доктор Стивен Винсент Стрэндж.

— Не хотел бы я оказаться у врача с такой странной фамилией. 

На это замечание Стивен, негромко рассмеявшись, возразил:

— Ну, у тебя странное имя, у меня странная фамилия… Я думаю, наша встреча не была случайной, и мы могли бы скрасить друг другу этот паршивый вечер. Готов быть твоей жилеткой для слез, если ты будешь моей.

— Почему ты думаешь, что соглашусь на это?

— Просто мне паршиво и я надеюсь на то, что эффект случайного попутчика сработает. — Пожал плечами Стивен и опрокинул в себя первую стопку.

— Не думаю, что из тебя выйдет хорошая жилетка для меня. — Усмехнулся Лафейсон и жестом попросил бармена вновь наполнить его стакан. — Но тебя я с удовольствием выслушаю...если ты заплатишь за мой виски.

— По рукам.

За одну ночь Локи узнал о Стивене если не все, то очень многое: теперь он знал почему Стрэндж решил стать врачом, знал о его семье, о том, как ему пришлось хоронить самых близких для него людей, о том как сильно Стивен привязывается к людям и как тяжело их отпускает, о том, что всегда берет на себя больше ответственности, чем другие и как ненавидит себя за невыполненные обещания, даже если это не его вина. Сегодня ночью он слушал исповедь обычного человека, который однажды станет Верховным волшебником Земли и спасет вселенную. И эта странная ночь лишь сильнее привязала Бога обмана к смертному. 

Уже на рассвете, расставаясь со Стрэнджем, Локи сказал:

— Однажды, твоя жизнь очень круто изменится. Ты даже не представляешь насколько круто. И однажды тебе придется принять очень тяжелое решение. Некоторые вещи заранее предрешены и ты не можешь их изменить, ты можешь их только принять. Я прошу тебя, Стивен, не вини себя в этом. Ненависть к себе разрушает и толкает на ужасные поступки, поверь, я знаю о чем говорю. Пожалуйста, Стивен, не вини себя. Никогда. 

— Ты так говоришь, словно предвидишь будущее. — Стивен грустно улыбнулся и внимательно посмотрел на Локи.

— Если тебе угодно в это верить, — улыбнулся в ответ трикстер, — то да, я ясновидящий. 

— Тогда, скажи мне, мы увидимся снова? 

— Обязательно. Правда, это случится нескоро, возможно ты даже успеешь забыть меня. 

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся мужчина в ответ. 

— Очень надеюсь на это.

Некоторые события начинаются как комедия, а заканчиваются катастрофой. Зато некоторые катастрофы, казалось бы, почти не оставляют шансов выжить, завершаются если не счастливым финалом, то хотя бы улыбкой, и, возможно, сейчас Локи сделал первый шаг к счастливому финалу.


End file.
